Valyrische Halbinsel
Die Valyrische Halbinsel (im Original: Valyrian Peninsula) ist eine große und breite Landzunge. Sie erstreckt sich im Süden von Essos in das Sommermeer hinein. Es war das Kernland des heute nicht mehr existierenden Freistaates von Valyria und seiner Hauptstadt Valyria, von der nur noch Ruinen zurückblieben. Am Hals der Halbinsel verlaufen die Vierzehn Flammen, eine Vulkankette, in der die Valyrer, damals eine Gemeinschaft von Schafhirten, das erste Mal Drachen entdeckten. Vor vier Jahrhunderten ereignete sich bei den Vierzehn Flammen ein gewaltiger Vulkanausbruch, ein katastrophales Ereignis bekannt als der Untergang Valyrias, durch den die valyrische Zivilisation zerstört und ihre Halbinsel verwüstet wurde. Dadurch entstand aus der verbliebenen Landmasse Inseln, während tieferliegendes Gebiet überflutet wurde, was zur Bildung des Rauchenden Meeres führte. In den Serie Geographie Die Valyrische Halbinsel war einst fest zusammenhängend. Doch während der Vulkanausbrüche und dem Niedergang des Reiches wurde auch die Halbinsel schwer erschüttert und weite Teile der Insel stürzten ins Meer. Heute ist die Halbinsel besonders im Süden ein Flickenteppich aus vielen Inseln verschiedenster Größe. Auch vier Jahrhunderte nach der Katastrophe scheint sich die Natur noch nicht beruhigt zu haben. Vulkane sind selbst nach der ursprünglichen Katastrophe noch aktiv und es steigen tödliche Dämpfe aus dem Wasser, welches als Rauchendes Meer bekannt ist. Noch heute stehen einige Ruinen der einst mächtigen Hauptstadt Valyria im Zentrum der Halbinsel und viele Schatzsucher begeben sich auf die Reise zu diesem verlockenden Ziel. Aufgrund der vielen Gefahren kehrt nur ein kleiner Bruchteil der Abenteurer wieder Heim. In den Büchern thumb|200px|1: Ruinenstadt 2: Länder des Langen Sommers 3: Rauchendes Meer 4: Oros 5: Ruinenstadt 6: Tyria 7: Ruinenstadt 8: Ruinenstadt 9: Sommermeer Die Valyrische Halbinsel ist eine große Region, die sich im Süden von Essos in das Sommermeer erstreckt. Es war das Kernland des Freistaates von Valyria mit der Stadt Valyria. Die Vierzehn Flammen verlaufen über den Hals der Halbinsel. Die Halbinsel wurde vor vier Jahrhunderten teilweise durch den Untergang Valyrias zerstört. Viele Inseln entstanden und tiefergelegenes Land wurde überflutet, was das Rauchende Meer schuf. Geographie * Rauchendes Meer, trennt die verstreuten Inseln der valyrischen Halbinsel vom Norden. * Sommermeer, liegt am südlichen Rand der Region. * Golf der Trauer, trennt die Ruinen von Valyria von dem im Osten liegenden Ghiscar. * Sklavenbucht, liegt im Nordosten der Halbinsel, nördlich vom Golf der Trauer. * , ein Inlandssee, der im Norden der Halbinsel liegt. Vierzehn Flammen thumb|300px|Valyrer entdeckten Drachen bei den Vierzehn Flammen. Die (im Original: Fourteen Flames) sind eine riesige Vulkankette, die sich über den Hals der Valyrischen Halbinsel erstreckt. Es gab tiefe Minen unterhalb der Vierzehn Flammen. The Fourteen Flames lit the Freehold’s nights of old. Geschichte Die Valyrer waren ursprünglich ein Volk von Schafhirten auf der Valyrischen Halbinsel. Als sie entdeckten, dass Drachen in den Vierzehn Flammen hausten, begann ihr Aufstieg zur Macht. Als ihr Einfluss wuchs, schickten die Valyrer ihre Sklaven in die Minen unterhalb der Vierzehn Flammen, auf der Suche nach Gold und anderen Dingen. Männer aus hundert verschiedenen Völkern arbeiteten in den Minen. Die schlechtesten Sklaven wurde in die roten Dunkelheit der Minen geschickt, um dort zu sterben. Die Minen des alten Valyria waren immer heiß und wurden noch heißer, als die Schächte tiefer und tiefer drangen. Sklaven, die in diesen Öfen arbeiteten, konnten die Felsen um sich herum nicht anfassen, da sie zu heiß waren. Die Luft stank nach Schwefel und brannte in den Lunge der Sklaven, die sie einatmen mussten. Manchmal, wenn sie auf der Suche nach Gold eine Wand durchbrachen, fanden sie stattdessen heißen Dampf, kochendes Wasser oder geschmolzenes Gestein. Bestimmte Schächte waren so niedrig, dass Sklaven darin nicht aufrecht stehen konnten, weshalb sie kriechen oder sich krümmen mussten. Manchmal wurden Feuerwürme in dieser roten Dunkelheit entdeckt, die von den Sklaven in den Minenschächten nur verbrannte und geschwärzte Leichen zurückließen, doch in den Minen wurde immer tiefer gegraben. Sklaven starben an den Folgen der Arbeit, doch ihre Herren kümmerte es nicht. Nach dem Untergang Die Vierzehn Flammen scheinen auf irgendeine Weise immer noch aktiv zu sein, sogar nach dem Untergang. Es wird berichtet, dass jeder Seemann, der die feurigen Berge von Valyria erblickt, die sich über den Wellen erheben, bald eines schrecklichen Todes sterben wird. Galerie KarteValyriaVorher.png|Die Halbinsel vor dem Untergang. KarteValyriaNachher.png|Die Halbinsel nach dem Untergang. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Valyrian Peninsula pl:Półwysep Valyriański ru:Полуостров Валирия uk:Півострів Валірія Kategorie:Orte (Essos) Kategorie:Regionen